Eternal
by Hirana08
Summary: Five years have passed since the last time Rin and Lord Sesshomaru saw each other. Now when they can meet each other again, and Rin can make her decision, an unexpected event occurs. The great dog demon has to participate in a competition for his heritage: the Western lands. But what happens when Sesshomaru finds out that he might loose everything that's important for him?
1. Prologue - The Promise

_**Hi!**_

_**This is my first fanfiction in a while and also the first one in Inuyasha fandom. So I'm a kind of excited. **_

_**Reviews are always welcomed, I will try to answer all of them. ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**Eternal**_

_Prologue - The Promise_

Silent night fell on the village. Rin calmly watched from the hill how the lights slowly go out in the huts. She was sitting under the tree hoping that soon Lord Sesshomaru will appear. After all this was their special night. Each year exactly three days after her birthday. Rin was already thirteen years old but she didn't seem to change. She was still humming a song about Lord Sesshomaru and his adventures and she was still staring in the distance looking for a familiar demon to fly above the houses. Just like when she was travelling with him.

"Rin. You are making too much noise." Rin could recognize this voice even among a hundred. She stopped singing and jumped from the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Even her smile was the same. Maybe that's why seemed like Sesshomaru is at ease.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I can't really explain why but it's good to be here."

"I see."

"But..."

"Is there any problem?"

"No. It's just that... I want to travel again with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama and A-Un."

"You can't do that. At least not now."

"But why?"

Sesshomaru stayed in silence. He looked at Rin in a usual way - cold yet kindly. As a demon he noticed even the smallest things that changed in Rin throughout the time. She was growing up and he knew that she won't be a child forever. Everyone must grow up once. And when that happens to her, her feelings might change, too.

"Why is that, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin once again.

It was so hard to explain for her. He just couldn't find any word that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"I will be away for a while" he said in the end.

"What do you mean?"

"I have things to do."

"But you will come next year, too, right?"

"Most likely not. But when you become an adult, I'll be back so you can make your choice."

"To make my choice?"

Before Rin could have realized it, Lord Sesshomaru disappeared. As quietly he came, as quietly he went. Rin looked for his trace in the sky for a while but she couldn't find. She always felt herself lonely, when the demon disappeared. But now she felt even lonelier. Knowing that he won't be back for years made her sad and angry at the same time. But Lord Sesshomaru was right - she was about to grow up. When she left the hill for Kaede's hut, she didn't shed a single tear, nor shouted hateful words. She just walked away with her heart's only hope: the promise of a youkai.


	2. Chapter 01 - Stranger

_**Hello!**_

_**A lot of thanks for icegirljenni and Taraah36 for reviewing the story. It really brought back my mind for fanfic writing. :) The reply for your comments are found at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but please forgive me, English is not my first language and for me it's difficult to think fully in this language since I have another project in another language.**_

_**Note: what is written in Italic are the character's thoughts**_

_**^.^**_

* * *

_**Eternal**_

_Chapter I. - Stranger_

At first it was hard. It was hard not to go each night on the hill and wait for some kind of sign that would make Sesshomaru appear again. Not knowing the reason why he decided not to visit her for a while was painful for Rin. But then she realized: he might wanted to tell something with this. For example that she needs to mature to understand some certain things or that during these years she should learn to anyhow protect herself. So that she won't be a burden for him. And after this those five years flew away like nothing. Rin learned to shoot arrow, make medicine from herbals for different disease and wounds. And from day to day Rin became more and more beautiful and mature. It was clear that she will soon recieve her first marriage offer, however, she didn't care. She was afraid that when she meets again Lord Sesshomaru he won't recognize her since she changed too much. This fear caused her more and more sleepless nights as her birthday approached. And so did the promised day.

Just the day before her birthday she dreamt with Sesshomaru. It was the same nightmare again. They were standing on the hill face to face. However, Lord Sesshomaru didn't recognize her: her looks, her voice, her scent. And so he left without saying a single word. Rin began to chase after him, however, the more she ran the more distant he seemed. And when she was finally about to reach him, she fell down from a cliff into a neverending rift. This was the time when she woke up trembling and crying. She sat up on her bed and wiped away her tears. She got on a purple checked kimono with pink flowers and she went to the river.

"Good morning, Rin!" A happy male voice greeted him. It was Kohaku. He must have returned not so long ago.

"Hello, Kohaku. When did you come back?"

"Not so long ago. Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little pale."

"I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"I see..."

Kohaku watched still as Rin washed her face in the river. He knew her already for ten years and yet, he was suprised everytime he saw her. But another feeling dwelled in his heart, which made it beat faster each moment they spent together. He was in love with her.

"Rin..." Kohaku's voice trembled but Rin didn't seem to notice. "What do you think, will Lord Sesshomaru come this year?"

"Of course!" answered Rin with a big smile on her face. "He promised me and I suppose a daiyoukai always keeps his word."

Her naivety was so obvious that even Kirara noticed it.

"And what if he won't come?" asked Kohaku.

"He will come. I'm sure."

"And if he does then what happens?"

"I will follow him no matter where he goes."

"Rin just... think of it. Lord Sesshomaru never really liked humans. And if the two of you are... well... that would make hanyous and we both know that Lord Sesshomaru hates them..."

"What are you trying to tell me, Kohaku?"

"You shouldn't go with him. You should stay here in the village. With..."

"That won't happen. Never. Never ever."

Rin ran to the hill above the village. She was still upset because of the things that Kohaku said. She really began to think that he might inhaled some kind of toxic fume which makes him telling such stupidity that Lord Sesshomaru won't come.

_"Stupid Kohaku. I know better Sesshomaru-sama than he does. And I know that he will keep his promise. And that time I will go with him."_

While she wast staring at the floating clouds she imagined herself again by Sesshomaru's side. A neverending dream about a neverending journey. Even if they just wander around the country that would be fine with her as long as she is with him.

_"Hundred years for us, demons mean nothing. But to the humans... You might be long gone by then" _Master Jaken's voice echoed in her head from that night. She was worried about this because she finally understood what the imp wished to say. She won't live forever. But Lord Sesshomaru will.

_"Jaken-sama doesn't know a thing. Kagome-sama didn't age since she married Inuyasha. So there must be something... And Sesshomaru-sama surely knows why is this. But still... what role could I have in his empire? Kohaku had right, even though I never thought that way... But hanyous are not evil they just..."_

"Rin! Rin!" she heard Inuyasha calling her name. And soon he appeared on the hill and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Day-dreaming?"

"Kagome is searching for you."

"I'm fine with that."

"Fine with that? You know if you will catch a cold, Sesshomaru will kill me."

"Only if Kagome-sama leaves any piece of you."

Inuyasha's look changed in the very moment he imagined Kagome's wrath. He was still wearing the Beads of Subjugation and they were the only worse thing than Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Inuyasha... May I ask something?" Rin sat up and turned to the half-demon.

"Sure thing"

"Is it bad to be a hanyou?"

Inuyasha suprised. He didn't understand why would Rin ask such a thing. Yet, he began to think over it. And while he was thinking Rin just simply disappeared.

Rin walked into the forest, she could have realized earlier that asking a half-demon about how does it feel like being one is eventually a bad idea. And not just because Inuyasha's answer would come slower than a snail. She stopped after a few steps and sighed. She turned around and began to walk in the direction of the village. However, after her first step she heard a voice behind her back.

"Please! Help me!"

Rin turned around and she discovered immediately the owner of the voice. A beautiful woman was laying beneath a tree. She had wonderful pale skin, emerald green eyes and honey-blonde hair put in a loose bun. Rin has never seen someone like her. And she saw the serious injury on her shoulders. It was a kind of déja vjú. She looked basically exactly the same when she met Lord Sesshomaru for the first time.

"What happened?" asked Rin when she knelt down next to her

"Can you do something with that?" the woman pointed with her head at the wound.

"I guess but I need the help of Kagome-sama..."

"Then... take me to her!"

"But wouldn't it be better to stay here and..."

"My shoulders are injured. And not my legs. So, lead me."

Rin waited until the stranger stood up and began to walk. However, when she saw that she is about loose her balance, she caught her.

"Thank you." said the blonde woman.

"If you would like to, you can use my shoulders as a hold."

"You are very kind, little girl."

Rin sent her a smile - that kind of smile could turn the coldest winter into a beautiful summer. And because of that smile the stranger got convinced that she is in a safe place.

They walked towards the village in a slow pace. Meanwhile they didn't talk. Whether it was because of the stranger's pain or because of Rin's empathy - none of them knew. During their walk Rin felt like as if she would be with Lord Sesshomaru again - similar aura, similar silence. Indeed, the woman kind of reminded Rin of Sesshomaru's mother: a cold beauty. However, this stranger couldn't be a demon: she did ask for help and she showed no hatred for humans. That's why - at least Rin thought so - she must have came from the continent.

"Oi! Rin-chan!" Kagome shouted in front of her hut when she saw her.

"That is Kagome-sama" Rin whispered to the stranger.

"Rin-chan haven't you seen Inuyasha? I sent him after you but.." That was the moment when Kagome noticed the stranger's heavy injury. "That looks really bad..."

"Can you do something with it?" asked the stranger.

"Sure thing" Kagome nodded. "Rin-chan, please bring me the necessary herbs!"

"Yes!"

Kagome walked with the stranger into her hut. She let her lay down on the bed and then Kagome disinfected the wound.

"Did a demon attack you?" asked Kagome suddenly.

"Kind of" answered the stranger. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to it."

"But that's not normal. I mean..."

In that moment Rin entered the hut with the herbs. Kagome took the plate from her and began to make the medicine. It didn't take too long until it was done and Kagome softly massaged into the wound and then put a bandage on it.

"You should rest for a few days" suggested Kagome.

"I'm fine. I can walk and that's good enough for me."

"But you shouldn't overdo yourself. It would just make things worse."

"Fine. But I will stay only three days. Three days and after that I won't care about my condition I will go."

"Okay. We can agree in that." said Kagome and then she left the hut. Rin was about to follow her when the stranger stopped her.

"Little girl..."

"I'm Rin."

"I just wanted to thank you."

"I'm happy that I could help, Miss..."

"Cara. I'm Cara from the Southern Islands."

Kagome and Inuyasha met halfway on the road to the hill. Inuyasha seemed to be upset and also a little bit tired.

"Kagome! I couldn't find Rin. She was on the hill but then even her scent just disappeared."

"Calm down. She is in the hut with her friend."

"With her friend? Are you sure of that?"

"Yes but... why do you ask?"

"It's because I still can't catch her scent. And it's the same with her friend's..."

* * *

_Review reply_

**_icegirljenni: _**_And it meant to calm down Rin. You know, I imagined a moment a kind of like Rin more or less knows Sesshomaru's thoughts and she understands without any word that Sesshomaru does have a reason for that.__  
_

_**Taraah36:** Sorry, I don't really understand what you mean. But if it's about Sesshomaru's reason, it will be revealed in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 02 - Blue Moon Clan

_**Hi!**_

_**I decided to change the summary because... well I'm bad at writing them. And the whole story wasn't fully ready in my head when I decided to publish. **_

_**I chose the name Reina for Sesshomaru's mother because it has a similar sounding to "Regina" which means Queen. Don't hate me for this, I just simply can't call her Kimi because for me that will be always a male name. Sorry.**_

* * *

_**Eternal**_

_Chapter II. - Blue Moon Clan_

"You called me." spoke Sesshomaru as he walked through the gates of a ruined castle at the Western borders.

Soon a lightning bolt appeared on the azure sky and then landed right in front of Sesshomaru. From the light slowly the siluette of his mother evolved. Her beautiful human for doesn't change at all in these years. The golden eyes of hers ran from top to toe her son as if she was searching for something. Something, that would make her to talk with Sesshomaru like mother and son. Then she noticed Bakusaiga. Tenseiga was no longer beside him just this sword. Lady Reina heard the rumours about his son getting his own sword and along with that his lost left arm. She looked pleased that she could see with her own eyes that everything about his son was true. Now he was perfect in every way: his looks, his abilities, his character... A perfect daiyoukai.

"And you came." Lady Reina stepped closer to her son "But to be honest I had doubts."

Sesshomaru's eyes reflected a bit of wonder when he heard his mother's words. But he tried to hide his feelings. He had no mind and no time to talk about such trivial things like his momentary emotions. He had still plenty of things to arrange before he goes back to the village to Rin. And he had to hurry because the promised day was only a few days away and he wanted to keep his word. But he couldn't deceive her own mother.

"Are you suprised?" Lady Reina noticed the very first sparks in his son's eyes. "The last time you came to me you were seeking a way to make Tenseiga stronger. And since then I never heard a single word from you."

"I had things to do." told Sesshomaru.

"You always have. But I didn't call you to argue."

"I would be lying if I would tell that I'm not glad to hear that."

"Soon the evening falls... Stay here for the night."

"I have to go."

"This was no request or suggestion. This was an order as your mother."

"You want us to spend the night among these shambles?" asked Jaken behind Sesshomaru.

"Stupid imp..." murmured Lady Reina then she turned away from his son.

She streched out her right hand towards the castle. Soon somekind of light blue wave came out from her palm. As it reached the castle it began to pulse. And then the ruins disappeared in a way like the paint wears off the canvas when you pour water onto it. The haunted castle was just an illusion to prevent the human sight. It hid a magnificent castle with many servants.

"Your late father built this castle. This was our first home. And yours, too." told Lady Reina.

"Y...You mean that Sesshomaru-sama was born at this palace?" Jaken's face fell to the ground. The hidden castle was really beautiful and royal - it was just the perfect place for Sesshomaru's birth.

Lady Reina didn't respond, she just began to walk towards the stairs. Sesshomaru followed her. As he walked on the stoned path memories came to his mind. He saw the few year old himself as he was playing in the garden with his father. Those times were quiet happy period in his life - even though he didn't remember them clearly.

"Come, I'll show you your room"

"No. Mother, tell me why did you call this Sesshomaru."

"Patience, my son. After dinner you will learn about everything."

After a very unusual dinner - which wasn't unusual just because he spent it with his mother - Lord Sesshomaru sat on the porch. His eyes were kind of last in the starry sky. His deepest thoughts made him fly in his mind. He flew far far away straight to the hill above the village. He imagined in front of himself Rin already for a thousand times. When he last saw her she was around thirteen but now she must have grown into a beautiful woman. Sesshomaru always wondered about even the smallest changes: whether Rin's smile stayed the same, whether she even knows how beautiful she is... But one question was strange to him. It was strange because he didn't know what is the feeling within his heart anytime he asked it. _Will Rin come with me again?_ The answer was always obvious. However, when he began to think over it he began to have doubts. And he had to prepare himself even for such kind of answer he didn't want to hear.

"You must be thinking about the little girl." Lady Reina spoke behind his back and then she sat down next to her son. "I noticed that she isn't with you. What happened to her? No. What happened to you?"

"To this Sesshomaru?"

"Did you let go of your selfish reasons?"

"She is in a human village. So she can make the best choice."

"So you did. You know, Sesshomaru... you really remind me of your late father."

"I have no intention to become like him."

"Some things are just simply out of control. Even for a daiyoukai like you."

"If you called me here to talk only about this, then I will be leaving."

"You have no patience."

"And neither any time to waste."

"Yet when you wanted to make Tenseiga stronger, I was the last one who came to your mind."

For a short time silent fell between them. This was one of those very few moments when Lady Reina wished only if she could see into his son's heart. She really wanted to know what is so important for Sesshomaru. But her maternal instincts told her it was about the little girl. Even though Sesshomaru knows what are the consequences of the mating of a human and a demon.

"It's about our clan's heritage" sighed Lady Reina

"Our clan's heritage?"

"As you surely don't know from tomorrow on blue moon will shine on the sky for nine nights."

"And why do this Sesshomaru have to deal with that?"

"You wear the sign of our clan" Lady Reina pointed with her finger at his son's Prussian blue crescent moon sign on his forehead. "And now that you are a daiyoukai, you can compete."

"Compete for what?"

"The Blue Moon will give you a challenge. If you win, you will own your heritage - the Western lands. And if you loose... well I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Your late father lost at his last challenge. And as a result he not just lost his title as the Lord of the Western lands. He also got a curse that the woman, whom he couldn't kill, will be the reason for his death."

"I have no interest. I fought all these years many demons to gain respect and..."

"You have no choice, Sesshomaru. You can not choose over something, which was already decided right from the start."

Sesshomaru was staring in front of himself. Such a challenge was the very last thing he wanted to deal with in these days. Even though the power was tempting, the fact that even his father lost here made him a little bit unsure. If he wins, he can prove and he will be acknowledged as stronger than his father. But if he looses? _"No. This Sesshomaru will never loose"_ He thought in himself.

"These days will be tough." said Lady Reina "The blue moon will show you your real weakness. That is why these times, when the blue moon rules the sky, the members of the clan are weaker then usual."

"What do you mean?"

"In your case most likely you won't be able to transform, you will loose from you speed... in other words: you will have the power of a hanyou."

Sesshomaru seemed to be unaffected by his mother's words. He couldn't care less about that since he remembered well what happened at Mt. Hakurei. That time he weakened somewhat but he could defend Rin. And as long as he can protect her... everything will be fine. It took minutes for him to realize what kind of thought rushed through his head. _"How come that this Sesshomaru has such thing in mind?"_ This question in his subconsciousness came as a slap on a face or rather a thunderstruck. _"When did this Sesshomaru began to think of a mere mortal as important?" "But Rin... she is no mere mortal."_ He could still clearly recall the day he met her. He was lying beneath a tree heavily injured. At first he thought it was some kind of miracle that he escaped the Wind Scar. That was the time when she saw her among the bushes. He tried to scare her away but instead of running away the next day she brought him food. An act of kindness, a smile of a child... that's all it took. And he felt like his heart was beating. Beating like never ever.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken began to speak behind his back. "I couldn't help but overhear your talk and I..."

"Spit it out" Sesshomaru's voice seemed as cold as usual.

"I want to ask you about your intentions. If I may..."

"We're leaving at dawn."

No more words were necessary for Jaken. He knew exactly where Lord Sesshomaru wished to head. Because he knew it that tomorrow will be exactly ten years since Sesshomaru ressurrected Rin with his sword, Tenseiga. And since they knew nothing about her this day became her birthday.

"I understood" said Jaken and he retreated to his room.

Sesshomaru sat for a while on the porch still. He tried not to think about the challenge his mother spoke of. He found it important, indeed. However, he in the last few days he couldn't get Rin out of his mind. In a few days he will hear her choice: to stay in a human village or to stay with him. He had to accept her choice, no matter which one will be. Because it's only her who can choose the right for herself. And not him. Especially because she wasn't already a child. By the dawn she will be a grown up adult...

The dream suprised Sesshomaru. He wasn't the type who would just pass out anywhere and anytime. But now he did fall asleep on the porch. And he dreamt. He dreamt, which he never liked and after seeing this dream this feeling didn't change. And not just because everything seemed so real that he nearly even believed it. He was standing on the hill above the village - his and Rin's hill. The wind was gently brushing the long grass. Above him the blue vast sky was clear - not a single cloud, just the sun and sometimes a couple of birds. Everything was so perfect. But that moment of perfection last only for a few seconds. Because that was the time when he saw them. He saw Rin and the demon-slayer's brother hand in hand walking. And Rin was smiling. On the top of everything she didn't notice him - even though there was one brief moment when their eyes met in the distance. Something inside Sesshomaru's chest began to shrink and hurt. It hurt him more than holding Tessaiga or any kind of torture. Something was gathering in his eyes. Something wet. And soon a teardrop began its lonely journey on the wings of the wind...

Sesshomaru woke up in that moment. For a few seconds he was just staring in front of himself. His eyes turned into red - because of the pain and because of the anger he felt in his dream. It took him a while to calm down. He didn't really even notice that by the time he woke up, even the castle disappeared like as it would have been a part of his dream. But he couldn't care less about that.

"Jaken. We're going." Sesshomaru said while began to walk to West.

"B... But Sessomaru-sama... it is in the middle of the night..." snuffed the imp demong sleepy.

The dog demon didn't said a single word. He just streched out his arm and pointed with his finger towards the Eastern horizont. It was breaking dawn.

* * *

_**Review answers**_

_**icegirljenni:**__**It's SesshomaruxRin.**_

_**Taraah36:**__** That will turn out later. **_


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note on Eternal**_

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I'm so sorry that I didn't upload in a while but I had a major writer's block for this story. Most likely it was because even I didn't know which way I wanted to take. But now I'm free from this so I will update.**_

_**However, it won't be the same. It's because my mind is now full with a total different concept for this story so I decided to rewrite it. But I'm going to keep quiet a few major things: including Cara's character, Sesshomaru's challange, the mysterious Blue Moon Clan and Sesshomaru's slowly developing emotions. But I'm going to do this in another story. I know I could just replace the documents but I don't work so fast that all the three chapters would be done in a week. **_

_**The rewritten Eternal will be published next Friday (13/08/02) under the title "Another Now". I think this title also fits very well, since if something is eternal then it means that there is always another now for it. But everyone has another now and this time it will be about Rin and Sesshomaru's. So please, watch out and review that, too! The new story summary can be found at my profile, check it out! Until then please check out my other story, titled Live and Remember. It also features SesshomaruxRin as the major couple.**_

_**And I owe to icegirljenni with the answer for her review for her last comment, so here it goes:**_

_** I have to admit that I use dreams as messangers. But this time it was just the Blue Moon showing Sesshomaru something he fears.**_

_**So... bye for now! Until next Friday!**_

_**Hirana08**_


End file.
